


A Man, His Pokewife and Her Pokemon

by PrincessLyggdrassil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLyggdrassil/pseuds/PrincessLyggdrassil
Summary: A spontaneous threesome between Vue (A Gardevoir trainer OC with erogenous ears and crest), her husband Ruth (A human trainer OC) and Vue's Lopunny, Des Rues (Male bunny).Canon for AU:Synchronize allows the sharing of feelings but only works one way at a time. Vue -> target or Vue <- target.Charm allows the user to manipulate what the target sees.Captivate allows the user to manipulate what the target hears.Vue and Ruth are part of a small band in their region. I will most likely write more on their origins later, since this story came after rping these characters... Bear with me for now.
Kudos: 2





	A Man, His Pokewife and Her Pokemon

Vue stands on stage, an angelic voice accompanied Ruth and Roru. Ruth and Roru back up the vocals with a bass line and drums, respectively. The crowd is singing along with the human-like pokemon on stage, oblivious to her true nature. The show is coming to a climax as Vue releases her Lopunny, Des Rues, from his ball and they begin a coordinated dance on stage. The crowd roars, the four of them are eating up the crowd's cheers. As the song ends, the two dancers halt and take a bow before Des Rues returns to his ball, leaving Vue standing lit bu the stage lights just before they go out and the crowd roared one last time. 

As soon as the show ends, Vue and Ruth make their way to their hotel room. Their lust amplified by the obstacles that lay in their way to the bedroom. The elevator is empty and serves as a perfect place. The two throw themselves at each other, their lust overtaking them. They share a passionate kiss and Vue pulls back, her tongue drooping from her mouth. She feels like she's in heat, wanting every ounce of Ruth she can get. He places his hand on her cheek and she maneuvers her mouth onto his thumb, sucking sensually and wrapping her tongue around the tip and winking at him before Charming him. She shows him a vision of her face covered in cum after a vigorous blowjob and pulls him back to reality. He returns to see her undoing his belt, mouth still preoccupied. 

The elevator rings out and both of them freeze, realizing where they are. The doors open and a middle-aged couple catch them in the middle of their business. "Oh, to be young again." The woman says, before making way for the Vue and Ruth. Vue's face lights up red, only surpassed by Ruth's, before she grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the elevator, making a beeline for the room. "That's an awfully weird-looking woman, dontcha think?" The man says, only to be interrupted by his wife, "Who are we to interfere with love, darling?"

Time feels like it's dragging along when the two try to get the door open. The reader feels painfully slow but eventually it cracks open and the two pile in, Ruth pushing Vue against the wall before they share a passionate kiss. Ruth's ferocity knocks something off of Vue's belt, a pokeball, and it releases Des Rues. The too busy with their current endeavor to notice, Des Rues thinks his release was intentional. As the couple share a hot kiss, Ruth's hands move to Vue's breasts and ass with hunger. Vue moans lightly, looking to undo his belt here now that there's no distractions but notices a certain bunny in the room and decides to let this be a secret for a while. Des Rues looks lost at first, but receives an image from Vue showing his hands around Ruth while he's kissing Vue. Des Rues makes haste, moving behind Ruth and placing his hands up the human's shirt, massaging his nipples and hugging him tight. "W-what is happening right now?"

"Hrrroooo," Des Rues cries, the language barrier present. Vue's eyes flash, using captivate on Ruth in an attempt to solve the issue. "Try it again, boy." Des Rues pauses for a second, wondering what she did. *"I'm loving your body, daddy."* Ruth is utterly shocked as his face goes completely red from the comment. "He can talk now too?!" Des Rues seems surprised as well. *"Uwah, Ruthie. Calm down, I notice the way you look at me and my butt."* Des Rues licks Ruth's ear before nibbling and planting loving kisses on his neck. "I knew you were attracted to the sex bunny," Vue says dryly, hoping to ignite a fire in Ruth. She grabs his hand and places it over her ears and moans, pulling his belt off its loop and beginning to unzip his pants.

"Put him back in the ba-aaa-all" He stammers as he's bombarded by Des Rues' attacks on his weak spots. "How does this bun-- You told him. You planned this--AHH!" Ruth is cut off when he has a slight panic attack. His vision has gone completely out and the two pokemon are whisking him somewhere unfamiliar. "I'm blind! Help me!" He's genuinely crying for help. "You're so precious when you're scared, calm down. We're going to take care of you now, both of us, just lay there." Vue tries to calm him down, and he trusts her. *"Don't worry, daddy. I'll be gentle, yeah?"* Des Rues tries to help too. Ruth's heart rate decreases as he accepts thhe situation. Vue and Des Rues push him onto the room's bed and help him remove his clothes. "If you let us in, you'll love the next part, I promise." Vue tells him before kissing him.

"Okay Des Rues, you know what to do." The disembodied Vue says. A pair of lips press against his, familiar but vague. The lips tease him, coaxing some tongue play from him before withdrawing. At the same time, another mouth assails his erect cock, breathing gently on the glans just centimetres from touching his cock. Ruth is in pain, tortured. "Oh, you think this is bad? We're just starting, baby." Vue reveals that she's the one kissing him. "The bunny has no experience with anything like this, so we're teaching him tonight, so we're going to take things slow. I know you think you might not get off, but I have a surprise for you. My Synchronize doesn't work one way." Ruth feels another presence, almost like another body superimposed on his own. "I can share MY feelings too. I think you know where this is going, don't you?" She implies a lot, revenge and lust in one. "Yes dear. I shouldn't tease you... I'm sorry." Ruth is curious but pleads for mercy.

Vue traces circles on her crest, driving herself crazy. "S-seeee how it feeeeels, babeee...mmmh It's like toooorture, isn't iiit? haaaa~" Ruth feels it completely, his cock completely erect and throbbing. He's squirming and his cock is twitching desperately. Des Rues is quite amused at the sight. *"Can you do this to me too? This seems...fun."* Des Rues licks his lips before Ruth's howls escalate. "P-please.... L-l-let meeeee cummm." He begs for relief, the irony brings a smile to Vue's face. "S-so, you're going to want make sure your teeth don't graze h-himmmnn, Des Rues." She struggles to get the words out, but issues the instruction verbally and through Attract. "J-just make sure you t-torture himmmnnnn." Des Rues looks and Vue and smiles devilishly. *"Can do, master! I'll make him wish I'd slap his dick if it'll make him cumm~"* Des Rues breathes lightly onto Ruth's cock and Ruth almost cums on the spot. Ruth's hands dive for his cock before Vue pins his hands to the bed and planting her breasts firmly on his face, her crest resting on his cheek. "Ah-ah-ahhhhn, not so fast. We can't have you st--ahhhn stop the fun just yet, mmh." She delivers a blow to his mind, his spirit weakened but his body still hot.

Des Rues spends the next hour torturing Ruth. His small tongue tracing around the head of Ruth's penis in an attempt to collect his milk before stopping. Lewd breaths as a form of light contact to keep him engaged and on the edge. Every now and then a light nibble on the tip followed by jeers from the bunny. While he's near orgasm, Des Rues focuses on a spot that receives less attention, his ass. In between licks, nibbles and his light breaths, he tongues away at Ruth's tight pucker. "What is he doing...? I've never-- hmmmmnn Why does--" Ruth seems concerned before Vue interrupts him, "Just relax, he isn't going to hurt you, he's doing what I'm telling him to do. Everything feels good, doesn't it? Evennnh your skin becomes sensitive." Des Rues enjoys every minute of it, slowly becoming a master at controlling Ruth's useless state. Picking him apart to his raw lust and laying bare his emotion. Ruth has been reduced to a needy, begging, pre-cum dripping mess. Des Rues and Vue drink up his neediness and Vue finally gives the ok to Des Rues and he almost purrs in excitement. 

Des Rues takes a moment to decide on his method of attack. A small smile forms on his lips and he puts his plan into motion. He turns around slowly and wiggles his supple ass in Ruth's direction even though he can't see it. Des Rues slowly lowers his ass onto Ruth's cock, grazing Ruth's cock with the soft fur covering his ass. Ruth's hips instinctively buck, trying to fuck what ever it is touching him. His jabs prove futile and his back rests on the bed once again, disappointed. *"Not quite yet, Ruthie~"* Des Rues handles Ruth's cock with his paws, sandwiching him between two gratuitous buns. Des Rues purrs, enjoying the excellent use of his own assets to finish the job as he grinds his ass against the loving cock. Ruth moans aloud, jabbing at Des Rues with success this time. The soft fur and ass take their toll on Ruth quite quickly and within seconds his cock spasms, firing hot ropes of cum onto Des Rues' back. Des Rues takes great pride in draining Ruth's balls while Ruth is still riding the euphoria of his orgasm.

Before Ruth is coherent, Vue lays herself in the bed beside him. She's in heat, mostly due to her own abuse of her crest but that's not important to her. She needs relief and she's going to get it. She spreads her legs in an 'M' before she decides on a plan. "Rues, over here, boy. We're going to teach you something else." Des Rues perks up and goes to the bedside with a smile on his face, probably still swelling with pride. *"What is it, master? What do you want to teach me?"* Des Rue's tail starts wagging, as much as a bunny's tail can, brimming with excitement. "Let's start by being at the right place. I'm going to need you to get comfortable on this bed, and put your head right here." Vue motions to her obviously drenching pussy. Des Rues lays on the bed, head between Vue's waiting snatch, ready for instruction. "Let's get staaaaarted." She purrs as his breath grazes her, excited for what's to come.

Still sharing her body's pleasure with Ruth, Vue forces Des Rues' head into her pussy and her whole body shudders on contact. "Sssssooooooo, I w-wwwaaant you tooo l-l-l-liiick right hhhere." She struggles to get the words out but gives Des Rues ample imagery through Charm, making sure to emphasize thrashing her clit. *"Yefff, maffterr~"* Des Rues struggles to get the words out for a very different reason but moves to his task with gusto. He nuzzles into her clit with his nose before parting his lips and slowly dragging the length of his tongue against her clit. Vue and Ruth's moans fill the room, Their pleasure entwined although their bodies aren't attached. Des Rues' inexperience is made up for by Vue's sensitivity and within minutes Vue is reduced to a blabbering mess. She's completely incoherent, her words only making sense to herself, but supplementing with images through Charm. Des Rues inserts two of his fingers into Vue's pussy, while still bullying her clit. She goes insane and the couple's moans boom. Her vision blurs as her thighs quiver and she blasts Des Rues with girlcum. Ruth similarly blasts his own stomach with cum and nearly passes out. She tries to force Des Rues' head away from her but to no avail. She's still sensitive and Des Rues hasn't received a command to stop, so he's still bullying her. Vue's whole body shudders as pleasure overtakes her and blacks out. Her body goes limp and Des Rues stops, confused.

"Hrooooo." He calls out for Ruth, who is also passed out covered in his own cum. In a panic, he waits by Vue's side for a few minutes. He calls out for her several times and starts to worry. 'Is this what breeding is? Brief ecstasy and then you die?' He wonders. He lets out a low sob and tears form in his eyes. A few more minutes pass and he leans into Vue, attempting to hold her corpse before he notices she's still warm. His excitement wells within him and he kisses Vue's plump lips, going as far as to add a little tongue. "Ruth, what are y--" The action wakes her up, shocked a little by the bunny's lips. She realizes what happened and that it must also mean that Ruth is out. "Good boy, you did really well. You're quite the kisser as well. We're going to wake up Ruth too, just a little different, okay?" She praises Des Rues and he purrs in excitement. The two stealthily execute Vue's plan and the two of them lay on either side of Ruth's sleeping body. 

Vue grabs a hold of Ruth's cock and commands Des Rues to do the same, both of them slowly stroking Ruth's cock together. Vue plants a kiss on Ruth's lips and he awakes, groggy. "What happened, baby?" Vue smiles at him and Des Rues answers. *"Both of you passed out from my amazing skills~"* Vue's application of Captivate was quite fast and she let Des Rues answer for her. "Why do I feel an ext--" He looks down to find the both of them stroking his now hard cock and he seems concerned. "Stand up if you can, baby. We need you for one last round." Vue purrs and licks her lips as she helps him out of the bed. "Should I trust someone who took my eyesight from me?" He asks, jokingly but doesn't deny her help. As soon as he's proven he can stand up, she bends over in front of him, laying her top half onto the bed and commands Des Rues to sit how she did in front of her. *"Yes, master!"* He obliges and Ruth's interest is already piqued but Vue slaps her ass before turning back and winking at him. His excitement comes to a boil and he hungrily buries his cock deep inside her. "Haaaaahn, that's more like it." Her moans ring out while Des Rues finally finds his mark. She links her pleasure to Des Rues through Synchronize and slides her hands under his thighs and grips the tops of them , pulling his groin closer to her face. *"S-so thissss is what it's liiiike.. ahhhn~"* His pleasure evident on his face, his small cock gets hard and pokes Vue's cheek. "Awwwnnnnnh, what an adorable penis." She's enamored by his small size before she begins to service him with her mouth. 

She licks up the short length of Des Rues' cock before kissing the tip, causing him to twitch. "Feel free to let it out whenever you want, baby boy." She assures him before cupping his balls and engulfing him with her mouth. Ruth roughing Vue up, smacking her ass periodically and causing Des Rues great pleasure. The Lopunny grabs Vue's head by the back and pushes her down on his dick before erupting within her mouth, firing a few small ropes in her throat before letting her go but her head stays put. *"Haaaaahnnn~ I'm soooorrry master"* Vue swallows his load and begins to slightly bob her head on his small cock, wanting more. "Ah, you want him to get addicted." Ruth comments, having a full view of the show playing out before him. Ruth reaches his hand up her back and touches the back end of her crest, tracing a small circle on it. Vue's cunt tightens up and her head swims. Des Rues' cock blasts Vue's throat once more from the heightened sensitivity and his mind goes blank. Ruth feels Vue tighten up and he grabs both of her arms by what would normally be the wrists. "I hope you're ready, bunny." He gives a small warning before pulling her into his thrusts. Ruth lays siege to Vue's walls and she is pulled off of Des Rues' cock forcibly. The large bunny is still sensitive, combined with the pleasure from Vue, it's too much to bear. He fires baby blasts onto Vue's face just before passing out. 

"L-look whaaaat you've done toooo himmmmhh~" Vue puts all of the blame on Ruth before filling the air with her moans. "Oh, hush. You want this." The loud smacks of Ruth's hips against Vue's ass act as metronome to her melodious moans. Ruth savors the "song" and makes note of it for later, maybe for a provocative song in the future. He soon releases her arms and plants her head into the bed and she squeals in pleasure. "Pleee-eeeasee cuuhh-hummmn innn-siiide mee-eee-eee-eee! Immm-preggg-nate-meee!" Her voice skipping with each of his thrusts. "Whatever you say, princess." He smiles and slows his strokes to paint her womb and she moans lightly, finally sated. He pulls out of her and her knees collapse on themselves. "Sorry, I'm still weak." She chuckles and he helps her onto the bed and she wakes up Des Rues. "This is the best part, Des Rues. We get to all snuggle together and go to sleep." Des Rues' right ear perks up a little, inquisitively before Vue gives her example. "See, just like this." She lays on Ruth's chest and invites Des Rues over. The two of them rest their heads together on Ruth's chest and they begin to rest together, peacefully. "Oh yeah, you have to fuck the bunny now, by the way. Not tonight, just know it's already in his head." She tries to convince him. "What do you mean I *have* to??? Did you make him a promise?" He's freaking out just a tad. "Listen, after experiencing it through me, it's only a matter of time...." She smiles at him and passes out before he can make a counter argument. His eyes drift to the left and Des Rues is making eye contact with him, smiling. "Oh, quit it. Just go to sleep already." The three share a restful night of sleep together. 

Until next time~


End file.
